


Everything Is Better With You

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Logan is having a bad day, but some how Patton makes his day turn around.





	Everything Is Better With You

“Hey Logie Bear, what are you thinking about?” Patton eyed his boyfriend as he sat on the edge of the bed swinging his feet. Patton was in the most adorable skater dress. It was light blue with pink pastel hearts decorating it. When Patton sat down, it caused the dress to raise to his mid thigh, which drove Logan insane. He had to force himself to look at the ground, very impure thoughts surrounding his head. He could feel Patton staring at him, and it made him uneasy. He was hard and hated himself for that. They haven’t even been in a relationship for that long, but boy, did Logan want to jump his bones.

“Um...” Logan looked up at Patton and met his eyes. They were the softest big, brown eyes he’s ever seen. He has to look away before he spoke, “I’m fine, Pat.” He bit his lip, his voice coming out too shakey. Patton shuffled closer to him and put his hand on his thigh. “Logan, please hun, tell me what’s wrong.” Logan snapped his head over to look at his thigh. Patton’s voice and his hand on his thigh didn’t help, he hated to see his boyfriend’s reaction. He slowly looked up to meet Patton’s eyes. They were still so soft and warm, but they held a worried look around the edges. Logan stared into his boyfriend’s eyes before he slowly leaned in. Patton had leaned in to rest his forehead against Logan’s.

He felt warmth staring into Logan’s soft brown eyes. He did notice one thing, as they held eye contact that seemed to stretch on forever, that Logan’s pupils were completely blown wide. He felt his heart melt and a flood of emotions come crashing in, it was in that moment that Patton vowed to let Logan do anything to him tonight. Logan stared trying to find courage in himself to “man up” and just kiss Patton, but his body refused. He just continued to stare into his boyfriend’s eyes, until he was aware of Patton’s pupils completely expanding. He suddenly leaned forwarded and pressed a soft gentle kiss to Patton’s lips. Patton, without hesitation, cups Logan’s face and intensifies the kiss.

Logan expects everything to go wrong in that moment, because with comparison everything has gone to absolute shit. When Patton pushes more aggressively against his lips, he pulls him into his arms. He has him on his lap, carding his fingers through his hair and holding it. Logan smiles into the kiss. He’s so happy, practically overjoyed, by Patton’s enthusiastic response. Logan licks Patton’s lips to ask permission to explore his mouth. Patton groans, and Logan can feel Patton getting hard from the slightly thin material of the dress. Logan takes the hand that has been sitting idle on Patton’s waist to reach down and play with his ass. Logan could swear he could cum from just hearing Patton’s noises. When Patton grinded against Logan’s already straining cock, he had to still his movements. Patton and Logan disconnected with very heavy pants, pupils blown so wide that the brown in both of their eyes was just the tiniest visible ring.

“Patton,” Logan moved his hand that was in his hair down to where his other has been cupping his ass, “are you sure this is ok? I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Patton gave him the fondest look. “Logie Bear, this is more than ok. Will you tell me what’s wrong?” Logan closed his eyes and groaned. “It’s just been a bad day, bunny.” Patton wanted to cry at the distressed look on Logan’s face when he looked down. He leaned in close to Logan’s ear. “Would you like me to make you feel better?” He kisses his cheek. Logan looked at Patton very intensely. “Please...but can we take it slow?” Patton melted at his words, “Sure hun, we can do whatever you like. I’ll let you be in charge. I trust you.” Logan felt his heart squeeze in his chest. He moved to connect their lips again, not moving too fast, intent on taking his time. He went back to exploring Patton’s warm inviting mouth. He moved his hands to sit and stroke Patton’s thighs. He enjoyed the easy rise of the dress. Everything about Patton’s body drove him mad, he could feel his cock twitch hard and leak slightly. He ran his hands up to Patton’s hips underneath the dress, taking fist fulls of the dress and pulling it over and off of Patton. Logan moves to take one of Patton’s nipples in his hand. They were already so tiny and perky.

He took the bud and rolled it in between his pointer finger and thumb. Patton made a tiny gasp and his cock twitched. He took the bud he’d been teasing into his mouth. Patton moaned and Logan felt Patton’s cock twitch again. Logan loved how responsive he was. Logan gave one last lick before he looked back into Patton’s eyes. “Can you lay back for me, baby boy?” Patton, being the free fun spirit that he is, rose slightly off Logan’s lap before flopping onto his back giggling softly. Logan crawled up until he was face to face with him smiling fondly and straddling him. Logan kissed Patton’s cheek while cradling the other as he grinded his hips into Patton’s. Patton’s sweet giggles were replaced by the loudest moan Logan has ever heard in his life. Patton’s moans were literally porn star worthy. He was pretty sure Patton’s moans could out beat any porn star any day. Logan was really glad Patton had caught him with just his boxers on. Logan kept grinding on Patton’s cock hearing him grow more needy and whiny. It was almost too much when Patton gasped, “Logan,” another moan, “please fuck me.” Patton had started to cry slightly.

Logan stopped in his tracks. He hadn’t planned on going that far. He looked up at Patton’s teary face and asked, “Patton, are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Patton was crying from the loss of motion, but managed a choked out and tiny “yes please.” Logan moved Patton’s boxers off his body to expose his lower half. It was very satisfying that Patton had leaked so much precum that his boxers were wet. He also sent his own boxers flying off somewhere to the floor. Logan moved to get the lube he keeps in his drawer and a condom. God knows why he even had any, considering that he wasn’t using them. He was grateful they were there. He popped open the cap on the lube to put some on his finger. He looked into Patton’s trusting and anticipating eyes and slowly pushed one finger in.

Patton groaned and closed his eyes, head falling back against the pillows. Logan started a slow, even pace. He worked Patton to take three of his fingers. When he seemed successfully stretched, Logan moved to undo the condom wrapper, but Patton’s voice stopped him. “Logie Bear? Could you...um...could you not put that on? I want to feel you without a condom.” “Sure bunny.” Logan threw the condom off the bed, not caring where it landed. He moved up to be eye level with Patton. Logan took his cock in his lubed hand, stroked it, and moved it to line up with Patton’s ass. He slowly pushed in watching Patton gasp and close his eyes. He pushed in very slowly and carefully. He would never forgive himself if he hurt his beautiful Patton. Logan panted against Patton’s neck as he bottomed out and let Patton adjust to the feeling.

They stayed that way for a while. Patton moved Logan’s face to start kissing him again. They were both on the edge. Patton shifted his hips to make himself more comfortable. As he did so, Logan shifted with him and drove his cock against Patton’s prostate which made him weep into Logan’s mouth. Logan knew he had to move. Patton and Logan were both too overstimulated to do anything but groaning and covering it with each other’s mouth. Logan set a brutal pace to fuck into Patton. He wanted to come so bad. Logan had to move a pillow in between Patton’s head and the headboard so we wouldn’t be injured. He was thrusting so hard, he was sure Patton would get a concussion if he hadn’t moved the pillow. “LOGAN aHHHhh... I’m gonna cum.” Logan reached down and stroked Patton’s neglected cock a couple of times before Patton clinched around his own cock and came with a shout.

Logan was scared to move. He didn’t want to hurt his baby boy. Patton, nearing the end of his orgasm, looked at Logan and whispers, “Please come inside me, daddy.” And holy shit, Logan is gone. He comes so hard that he falls onto Patton and is heavily panting into his ear and on his neck.It takes him thirty minutes to calm down from his high. He slightly registers that Patton is rubbing little circles into his back. He’s still too weak to move. “Pat, bunny, what the hell just happened?” Logan said in a hoarse voice. “Looks like you like being my daddy,” he said giggling. They laid there for several hours, too tired and weak to move, Patton’s cum drying between them and Logan’s cock still buried in Patton’s ass, dripping cum every so often. At least Logan had Patton to make shitty days become better.


End file.
